Star and the Dark Forest
by blackcatwhitebird
Summary: AU The king and queen have arranged a marriage for Star. But when she meet's a boy in the village they embark on a quest to save the darklands, but is this boy more than he seems? STARCO
1. Star meets Marco

Star grew up in a castle, with no connections to the outside world, and no one had even seen her until she was ten, when she competed in a parade.

People say she different, somewhat out of line, but as a princess she should be anything but wild.

Star lives way up in the tallest part of the castle.

I would describe her for you but nobody but the king and queen knows what she looks like.

Whenever she is out in public, she always has something covering her face, but we can always see her long blonde hair sweeping down her back.

Some people say that she is so ugly you can't look at her face without gaging, other people say that she is secretly a spirit from the dark forest but I just think she doesn't want to show her face so she can sneak out and fight monsters.

My name is Marco, I could say, she is somewhat 'attractive' but I have haven't actually met her, I would like to but I don't think it will happen.

My name is Star but, the people call me Olivia, I hate being princess, I hate the routine the posture and the stupid, tight, itchy dresses I would rather be free and happy.

I was walking down the streets, I passed the entrance to the dark lands I have always wondered what it was like.

I saw a boy sitting just outside the entrance looking into the dark lands and writing into a notepad.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, he looked at me and smiled then got up and walked away.

"Wait" I said, he looked back at me and sat back down.

"Hi" I said, "what are you writing about", he just looked at me and said "Do you ever think about, I don't know… what it is like to umm…" he paused.

I looked at him and nodded I gestured for him to go on "what it would be like to live there, to be like them".

He looked at me and then back to dark lands "I wonder if they are free" I said.

He looked at me and said "my name is Marco" holding out his hand.

I smiled "I'm Sta…Olivia" I said shaking his hand.

 _One Day Later_

"3 houses gone, 3 family's dead, one boy survived Marco, Sad Day, Curse the Dark forest" said the guard who announces the news.

Star cupped her mouth, tears streaming down her face, she ran to the entrance of the Dark forest as fast as she could, she saw him sitting, crying and ripping his notebook apart.

"Why did you do this, my family gone, I…I trusted you" he turned around and saw Star he looked at her and she looked at him.

Marco ran up to her and hugged her "There gone, there gone" said Marco crying "I know, I know" said Star trying to comfort him.

They stood there for a while. Then the bell on the tower rang. "Ummm I have to go" said Star.

"Why Olivia that's the bell for the princess?" said Marco raising an eyebrow, "Um well" said Star trying to come up with an excuse.

"I am the umm… Maid and I umm…have to go" she said.

She left Marco's arms and ran. "bye Marco" said Star "Wait said Marco 'take this".

He handed her a letter "but don't open it" said Marco "Wait until you are alone".

Star nodded. She ran to the castle and climbed back through her window, she ran to her wardrobe and took off her rags and threw on one of her least itchy dresses.

"Star dear" said her mother coming into her room "there is someone I want you to meet" she said.

A boy Star's age walked in, he had light brown hair with blue eyes, he was an inch shorter that Star.

"This is your future husband Star" said the queen.

Star was speechless. "F...Fut…Future husband?!" "Mum I'm only fourteen!?" said Star.

"I will leave you too alone" said the queen as she walked out of the room.

"My name is Nick" said the prince "Star".

"This was not my Idea you know" said Nick.

'Well you don't seem to be fazed about it" said Star "ok, I had to leave my home to marry you, you really don't think I have a loved one back home, and then my parents tell me I am marrying someone else, I had to break her heart, do you really don't think I am not fazed" said Nick quite enraged.

Star looked at him and the saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry I didn't realise…. Sooo what was her name" said Star with a little giggle.

"Her name was Willow, she looked a lot like you, wait am I the only boy who has ever seen your face" said Nick.

"Actually Yes" said Star, "Well don't I feel special" Nick teased.

They talked until it was time for dinner, were the two families met at the table.

Nick sat next to Star they were quite good friends now, but they still didn't want to marry each other. After dinner they went to their separate rooms.


	2. Spirits

Star walked back to her room she sat on her bed and the letter that Marco gave her floated to the ground off the bed. She looked at the letter and decided to read it.

 _Hi Olivia,_

 _I know I just met you but you are only one who understands about the Dark lands, and I think you deserve to know something…When I was little at night I found a spirit from the Dark lands, it was hurt, I helped it and it promised that my family and I would be safe from the spirits. I trusted him and ….. She told me about the Darks lands and their King Lord Spite, and how the spirits are trapped there but if he was every defeated we would be free, but many have tried they are all stopped by his powerful sword buts that's another story, I need to meet you at the entrance at 12_

 _See you_

 _Marco_

Star, look at the bell tower and saw the clock it was ten to twelve, she jumped out the window and ran to the gates.

Star was bit scared about going because the dark land spirits come out a 1:00, she found her way to the gate and saw Marco there, he saw me and gestured me to come and sit where he was.

"Ok, I guess you read the letter" said Marco,"Yeah I did, but we need to be the quick the spirits come out soon" said Star.

"I know I know" said Marco. "See that purple Light" said Marco.

"That's His sword" said Marco "he lives in a castle in the centre of the dark lands" said Marco "I want to free the spirits" said Marco.

"They deserve a free life" said Marco "and I was wondering if you would go with me" said Marco.

"I..I can't" said Star "oh…ok" said Marco "bye then" Marco said sounding quite sad.

"Marco I can't go because….because…" Marco turned to look at her "I'M THE PRINCESS" said Star as she fell to her knees.

"You're the Princess?" Said Marco "So I should call you Star" said Marco.

Star didn't move, "Are you Ok?" said Marco. He saw something behind Star, "A spirit" said Marco "shew shew".

The spirit moved away and looked for someone else. "Why are they out so early" said Marco.

Star collapsed, "Oh no!" said Marco he took Star in his arms and carried her to the castle, he didn't know how he was going to get her to her bed.

He looked around, and then saw a boy looking out the window with some binoculars.

Marco thought he could help but didn't know how to get his attention.

He put Star down, and picked up a small rock, he threw it near the wall to get his attention. The rock hit the wall on top of his head and then bounced off and hit his head.

He looked down and saw Marco, he also saw Star then looked at what time it was, he eyes grew wide and his head went out of the window and a second later he was down with Marco.

"What are you doing with Star" said Nick "Ok My name is Marco and I found her in the streets so I brought her here" said Marco.

"Wait how do you know she is the princess" said Nick "One you just said she was and two she said to take her to the castle so I just put two pieces together" said Marco.

"Ok thanks, I will take her back" said Nick 'Thank You" said Marco.

Nick picked up Star, "Wait, she was bitten by a spirit, she needs to be given this" said Marco holding out a syringe.

"How can I trust you?" said Nick, "if I was going to poison her wouldn't I have done it when I found her" said Marco "fair point" said Nick, "alright I will give it to her when I get her back to her room" said Nick.

Nick carried Star to her room, the clock struck 1:00 Marco ran from the castle to his house trying to dodge all the spirit.

He finally made it too his house which was now deserted, he hated being at home, it reminded him of his family.

The only reason he had survived was because the spirit he helped protected him, but couldn't protect his family.

 _Flash Back_

" _Please help" screamed Marco._

 _The Spirits came crashing into his house, a spirit came charging at him, but the spirit he protected years ago protected him from the charge._

 _The spirit then tried charging again and again, but the spirit still protected him._

 _Another spirit entered his house and charged at his family._

" _Please!... Please protect my family" Marco cried out._

 _I'm sorry I can only protect you" said the spirit, Marco watched his family be 'spited' by the spirits._


	3. Nick's room

Star woke up, her arm felt a bit numb, she tried to remember what happened. She remembered going out her window and meeting Marco but then it was just a blur.

Nick walked in, "hey" said Nick "how's your arm" "It's alright, how did you know about my arm?" said Star.

"Last night I was watching the spirits when I got hit on the head with a rock and there was Marco with you lying on the floor he told me what happened and he told me you were bitten by a spirit" said Nick.

"I had to cure you so I injected a serum Marco gave me and it has appeared to work" said Nick."Thank You" said Star.

Star thought about what Marco said to her, 'Will you come with me'.

Star really wanted to go, but everyone would worry about her if she was gone for more than a day, then she thought of something, she ran out of her room and dashed to the other side of the castle to Nick's room.

She burst into his room and screamed "I need your help".

Star noticed some books that were on the desk, there were ones about spirits and what they do, how to control them. Star was shocked, why did Nick have these books.

Star suddenly heard something that sounded like water. Nick suddenly walked into the room, bearing only a towel around his waist surprising Star.

"Umm Star what are you doing in my room" questioned Nick, "Well…. I was….question….I'll come back later" said Star, she walked out the door, a little flustered about a shirtless Nick.

Star walked back into her room, to find Nick sitting on her bed "listen" said Star.

"I didn't mean….to I just…. I mean….." "I don't know what you saw but there are things that…... I…...It's just that….."said Nick.

"It's ok" asked Star "I don't know how to put this into words" said Nick "I have to go, I have a dress fitting" said Star.

"Wait, I have to tell you…" Nick was cut off by Star closing the door.

"This is not good" thought Nick.

For the next 2 days Nick couldn't find Star anywhere, he really needed to tell her something.

Nick finally found Star, she was about the climb out her window, "Hey Nick, i'm going to be gone for a few days with Marco, do you think you could cover for me?" asked Star.

"Star you can't go" said Nick.

"Well, why?" asked Star, "It's just Marco isn't who he says he is" said Nick.

"You're Lying" said Star "I'm not" said Nick.

"No your lying, stop lying," yelled Star and she ran out the room.

Nick tried to follow her but she slammed the door in his face and when he opened it he couldn't find her anywhere, so he grabbed a coat and ran out of the castle trying to find her.

Star walked to Marco's house, while walking there she tried not to draw attention to herself, there were creeps all over, trying to sell her things she just kept walking.

Star arrived at Marco's house, she knocked on the front door, Marco opened the door "Star?" said Marco surprised she was here.

"Well are you ready" asked Star, "Yep but first why are you here," asked Marco.

"I'm coming with you" said Star, Marco pulled Star inside.

"I am planning on defeating Lord Diemer, he controls lost spirits who want to be free, he makes them, 'spite' people, they take their souls so he can power his sword.

I believe that only a pure soul like you can defeat him, so we are going to leave at 2:00, the spirits will be coming back so we can slip in with them" explained Marco.

"I have a pure soul?" said Star, "Yes and only your power can defeat him" said Marco.


	4. The Darklands

When it was 11:30, Marco started to get ready, he grabbed a bag that was sitting in the corner, he went back into the living room, to find Star fast asleep.

Marco smiled and realized how calm Star looked when she was sleeping, because when she is awake she is so energetic and kind.

Marco shook her to find that she wouldn't get up. He saw a glass of water, on the table he could only just reach it, he picked it up, and threw the water on Star's face.

"Gahhh" yelled Star, as she was splashed with water, "What was that for?" yelled Star.

"You wouldn't get up, Come one Star we have to go" said Marco, Star got up and followed Marco, annoyed that she was now wet.

They walked back through town everyone was still asleep,the clock struck 1:00

The Spirits came out of the entrance right on time, Marco and Star dashed to a nearby bush and waited for the last of the spirits to come out of the entrance.

When the last spirit came out Marco rushed towards it, the spirit looked at him, then Marco told Star to follow, the spirit rushed them through the entrance, and hid them in a nearby cave.

"Wait for them to come back, everyone is asleep during the day so that is your best bet, good luck" said the Spirit.

"Thank you so much" said Star "Anytime" said the Spirit.

"I like this one, she is pure" said the spirit before flying off to join the rest of the spirits.

"What does she mean" said Star "Umm… nothing… nothing at all" said Marco.

"It's day" said Marco "don't change the subject" said Star putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on we have to go" said Marco as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cave.

The Darklands were a strange place, all the trees were rotting and the grass up to Star's waist.

The only light was a spec of purple light coming from the tower on top of a hill in middle of the Darklands.

"Do you know where we are going" said Star "Sort of, I just know I have to follow the light" said Marco, Day turned into Night and Marco and Star set up camp in a tree.

Star heard a rustling noise, "Marco, did you hear that?" asked Star picking up a nearby branch, and walking over to where she heard the noise.

She pushed the bush out of the way and got ready to attack, when she heard a familiar voice "Wait Star stop".

"Nick? What are you doing here?" said Star dropping the stick and helping Nick up.

"I was just...I was worried about you ok" said Nick grabbing Star's shoulder, and then moving one hand to touch her cheek.

"Well, you don't need to, I am fine and can look after myself thanks" answered Star flicking his hand off her cheek.

Star walked back over to Marco, who was poking the fire, "So Prince Charming come to save you?" asked Marco not looking up from what he was doing.

"Oh shut up Marco" Star said as she sat down next to him, "He's not staying is he?" asked Marco looking up from the fire and scowling at Nick.

"He has is because we have no choice he can't travel alone at night!" argued Star, "I just don't trust him" said Marco getting up and lying down on his blanket.

"I guess we should get to bed" said Star getting up, "But what about me?" asked Nick getting up to put his hand on Star's shoulder.

"Hopefully the ground is comfortable".

Star woke up during the night to strange voices, she look over to see Nick struggling in his sleep.

"Must follow...Purple light...Bring….To him…...Let them go… muttered Nick.

Star looked over to Nick, and moved closer to Marco before falling back asleep.

Star, Marco and Nick walked through the dead trees and swamp. They were silent. "Where you having a bad dream" asked Star looking over to Nick.

"Yeah, I really don't like this place" replied Nick, "What was it about" Asked Marco.

"I don't really remember" said Nick,"Well you were talking in your sleep" said Star.

Nick didn't answer, "Nick" yelled out Star. Suddenly she felt a great pain in her head she felt dizzy, she saw Marco struggling with someone before he fell, then everything went Black .


	5. Lord Diemer

Nick had knocked Star and Marco out with a nearby branch, he picked Star up and pulled a black demon like horn from his backpack and blew into it.

A high screech echoed through the forest, a black demon like figure scooped down from the sky.

"I see you have brought her" said the mysteries figure, "Yes a pure soul" said Nick.

"Good job" said the mysterious figure "now can you let them and her go" said Nick.

"hmm well a deal is a deal, come with me" said the mysterious figure "Thankyou Lord Diemer" said Nick.

"No thank you" said Lord Diemer, "Now my Power can Last FOREVER".

Marco ran through the forest, trying to find Star. Nick has done something to Star, Marco had never trusted that guy.

Marco ran and found Nick and this hooded figure talking while Star was unconscious on the floor.

"What is he up to?" thought Marco.

Marco followed Nick and the mysteries figure to the castle, he watched them walk inside, then followed.

The castle was huge, all the lights were green giving the castle a eery feeling. There was a massive moat around the castle, filled with dirty green water, piranhas and purple crocodiles.

Marco walked through the castle, which to his surprise was not very heavily guarded. There were statues everywhere and they were all of the same person,the hooded figure.

"This must be his castle" thought Marco.

Marco could hear laughter upstairs, he ran to the stairs and quietly walked up them, he followed the sound of laughter into a throne room.

Marco peered into the room. He could see, Nick carrying Star on his shoulder while the hooded figure walked to the throne.

Marco watched as the hooded figure,he chanted an ancient song, his eyes turned white and a sword, floated down from the ceiling.

"It's magnificent" said Nick, "It holds much power and destruction, but alas the power runs out quickly, it's power comes from soals and my spirits gladly collect them for me and in return I protect them and let them live in my realm, like blood to a heart" said the hooded figure.

"Lord Diemer I was wondering, if your spirits collect souls for your sword, why do you need a pure one like Stars" asked Nick.

"Because using normal souls only gives me temporary power and a pure one as rare as this girls will power my sword for ever" said Lord Diemer.

"Now can you give me my family back" asked Nick. "Well you see, I have gotten what I wanted so there is no need for you anymore" said Lord Diemer.

"What are you saying" said Nick.

"What I'm saying,is that you have brought me what I want and in return, I am going to lock you in the dungeon for eternity" said Lord Diemer.

"But you said" said Nick. "I do say a lot of things don't I, spirits lock him in the dungeon" said Lord Diemer.

"No, please all I wanted was my family back, please no…. NO" cried Nick as the spirits dragged him away.

"Now for the fun part" said Lord Diemer. He drawed his attention to Star lying on the floor.

Marco used this opportunity to sneak in. Marco quietly crept around the edge of the room, behind each of the long curtains. Until he was behind the throne. "

Ahaha, let us start the ancient ritual" said Lord Diemer.

"No, you are not getting her soul" yelled out Marco.

"Well well, look who it is, a little boy who thinks he can defeat me!" Lord Diemer walked to Marco, each of his steps shaking the castle.

Marco ran and found a sword on the floor and he came running towards Lord Diemer with a sword on his hand and he plunged it deep into Lord Diemers stomach.

"Hahaha" yelled Lord Diemer. "Swords cannot hurt me for I am not a person, I am Darkness".

Lord Diemer threw of his cloak, Marco got a good look at him. His body was like black smoke, always rippling and moving and his eyes were grey and when you looked into them you could see your worst fears.

"How are you going to destroy pure Darkness" said Lord Diemer.

Lord Diemer plunged himself at Marco, and Marco was barely able to dodge it.

Marco then ran and Lord Diemer chased him.

Marco had a plan he looked out a window and saw the sky turning pink and orange. While Lord Diemer was getting the sword out of him, Marco ran to the altar and tried to wake up Star.

"We're did you go little boy, I'm going to rip you to pieces" Lord Diemers voice was full of madness.

"I wonder how long he has been alone for" thought Marco.

Marco finally woke up Star. He covered her mouth and whispered to her, " don't worry I'm here to help you, just get out of the castle"

Star got up and dashed to the outside of the castle. She had no idea where she was or what Marco was doing here.

She could Lord Diemers laughter then she saw Marco dashing out of the castle.


	6. The End

**Ok so, I really didn't want to give Nick a happy ending but I kinda felt bad for him, so I just had to give him one. Thanks for the Reviews!**

 **Zoe**

Star looked behind her to see the sunrise. Every since she was little Star loved the sunrise, every morning she would get up early to watch as the sky turned different colors.

Star felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around the find Marco there. He gave her a reassuring smile before running back towards the big castle doors, towering above them.

Star turned her gaze from Marco back over to the caste when she heard Lord Diemer's thundering laugh. His laugh sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, well well, it seems the little princess has awoken from her slumber" Lord Diemer spat as he slowly walked toward Star. Star slowly backed away as he came closer, until her foot hit the edge of a cliff, kicking a few bits of dirt which fell down to the dark abyss below.

"I will catch you and your annoying companion, you cannot stop my plans, I have been waiting years for this day" Lord Diemer boomed out as he came close to Star. "you are only delaying your death" he shrieked.

He was about to grab star when they both heard the Castle doors close locking them out of the castle.

"You foolish boy, you now have nowhere to run, why save your friend when it will only lead to death, you cannot defeat me, I am Darkness I will get what I want and no stupid boy is going to get in the way!" He cried as he took his attention of Star and walked over to Marco.

"Think again" Marco said crossing his arms across his chest with a smart look on his face.

Lord Diemer looked behind him, his eyes widened in fear when he saw what was behind Star. The Sun.

"Sunlight, My cloak it protects me, How did you figure it out?"

The First ray of sunlight his his body, and he cried out in the pain. The sunlight seemed to cut straight through his body like a knife. His body started to pulse, then start to swell. He still screamed out in pain, before his body exploded in a mist of black before disappearing with a shimmer.

"He's gone" Star said in awe, Marco started to slowly walk towards her.

"How did you know that would work" asked Star as Marco finally reached her.

"I kinda hoped" he said shrugging his shoulders. Star pushed him playfully.

"You mean my life was depending on a hope" said Star

"Yeah kinda" Marco said laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

The ground suddenly shook. Star grabbed onto Marco to steady herself. Suddenly a beam light shooting straight into the sky appeared from top of the castle. The grass around them started to turn from Black the green. The tree's grew beautiful green leaves, the sky turned a beautiful blue.

Spirits started to rain down from the sky. As they hit the ground they turned back into humans forms.

"There free, we saved them" Star exclaimed hugging Marco happily,

"And you saved me" she said breaking away from the hug. They stared into each other's eyes before they heard a grown behind them.

Lord Diemer's castle had disappeared and was replaced by a small wooden cottage. Sitting by the side of it was none other than Nick grabbing his head in pain.

"Great now he's here" Marco said annoyed

"Oh don't be jealous, we have to help him" Star said sternly grabbing Marco's arm and dragging him over to Nick.

"Are you alright" asked Star bending down in front of Nick, Star put her hand out to help him up and as she was helping him she let go and let him fall back to the ground.

"Thats for knocking me out with a stick" Star said smiling triumphantly at Nick.

"So why did you you try and kill Star?" asked Marco as Nick helped himself up.

"Well, I've lived here for all of my live and when the spirits spited my family I had nothing left I vowed that I would do anything to get them back" explained Nick "So I ventured into the Darklands, I found Lord Diemer and asked for my family back, he laughed in my face before I said I would do anything to get them back"

"He told me that if I were to bring you the princess to him, then he would set them free, he really doesn't live up to his promises" Nick sighed,

"So when I heard Prince Nick was coming to marry you I saw the perfect opportunity. On the way the Coachmen walked into the woods to go to the bathroom, so I snuck in the carrigae knocked the Prince out and switched clothes" Nick told them finishing his story.

"So your real name isn't Nick?" questioned Marco,

Nick sighed "No it's actually Jayden"

"So you've been lying the whole time?" Star asked and Nick nodded,

"Unbelievable" Star said rolling her eye.

"Jayden" they heard a woman's voice call from beyond the hill.

"Mum" Nick cried out in joy as he ran after the mysterious voice,

"Well at least he and the spirits got a happy ending" said Marco watching Jayden disappear.

"Yeah, and hey we did to!" said Star looking away from the hills.

"I mean we didn't die and you defeated the most powerful man in the universe" said Star as they began their journey back to the Kingdom.

"I the Queen of Mewni am happy to congratulate Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly for defeated Lord Diemer and bringing peace to the Darklands" announced the Queen in front of the whole kingdom.

Everybody clapped and cheered as the queen put medals around Marco and Star's neck. Marco and Star took each other's hand and took a bow. They both turned to each other and smiled.

"We did it" Star said excitedly.

"Yeah we did" said Marco smiling sheepishly. Star smiled at him then pecked him on the cheek and started to walk off down a hallway in the castle.

Marco stood frozen, he touched his cheek where Star had kissed him, before running off to find her.

Marco ran down the hall after Star, dodging staff on the way there, he finally saw her walking down the corridor. He yelled out her name before grabbing her arm.

"Oh hey Marco" Star said. Marco with a sudden rush of confidence, pulled his lips down into hers. Star broke away from the kiss, Marco was worried for a moment but then she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

And they walked hand in hand down the hallway.

THE END


End file.
